infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecilia Alcott
Cecilia Alcott is the 2nd heroine to be introduced in the Infinite Stratos series, and a 1st-year student at the IS Academy. She is a student in Class 1, the IS Representative Candidate of England and the head of the Alcott family. Appearance Cecilia has light blue eyes and long, light blonde hair that forms drill-like curls at the ends, along with a royal blue headband that holds her hair up. She is noted to be extremely beautiful, and has a slender, voluptuous figure; possessing a large bust, narrow waist and a curvaceous butt. Her IS Academy uniform is slightly modified, as it has a long skirt instead of a short one, and there are black frills at the end of the skirt and sleeves. For her IS practice and battles, she wears the blue version of their training uniform. Her IS in standby mode takes the form of ear accessories. Ichika has often compared Cecilia's beautiful face, long, slender limbs, well-proportioned figure, and her usually hand on hip pose to those of a model; something she has done the past. Aside from the academy uniform, Cecilia usually wears high-class clothes like dresses, as casual wear. Personality Cecilia is depicted, almost stereotyped, as an arrogant person, due to the fact that she is a representative of another country. Being a snob from a noble family, she seems to think her country is far superior to other countries, and because of that, Ichika challenged her to a duel. However, behind Cecilia's confident exterior lies a disturbed soul. Due to her father being a very insignificant person who had no role inside or outside the family, she desires to marry someone who is strong. Furthermore, being the sole heir of the family fortune after her parents died in a train accident, she was forced to protect it from those who wanted to steal it. After fighting with Ichika, she starts showing an interest in him (being the only man who did not back down from her challenge) and affectionately calls him さん|eng=Ichika Dear}}, which confuses him and annoys Houki when she started doing it. She tries to find ways to be alone with him (often using the excuse that, as a gentleman, Ichika must keep his promises or perform duties of the sort), only to be thwarted by either Houki or her classmates, who once told her comically that they would not let her get ahead in getting his attention. She doesn't mind putting aside her usually arrogant attitude in order to get Ichika to help her do things she knows she could do herself or wouldn't have needed him to do as an opportunity to flirt with him, something the others are quick to point out and get jealous over. She apparently has certain delusions of being alone with Ichika and tends to make "preparation" in the event they may happen. Usually, she imagines him saying he loves her before boldly wishing to do perverted acts with her body. While she does feel embarrassed when thinks about them, she doesn't see herself resisting or saying no to him if he were to make any moves on her. These usually lead her to make bold suggestions when Ichika does anything in regard to her body, such as when he rubbed suntan oil on her back or gave her a massage, she asked him to do it on her butt both times. She sometimes would wear bold or erotic clothing that other girls would tease her for wearing (including Kiyoka Aikawa, Yuzu Tanimoto, Honne Nohotoke, Chifuyu Orimura and her maid Chelsea Blankett). In Volume 6, when Cecilia won a massage from Ichika, she thought about either wearing the sexy lace lingerie she brought before or even not wearing any underwear at all for it, although she didn't do either. In addition, during the massage, she asks if she should undress the lower part to make it easier to massage, something Ichika compares her to Tatenashi for saying. It's been shown that she sometimes has lewd dreams of IchikaLN Volume 6 Ch 3LN Volume 12 Ch N. She has also shown "yandere" tendencies with Lingyin, which was seen in episode 9, while they were stalking Ichika when he was out shopping with Charlotte and in episode 12, where she almost succeeded in shooting Ichika point-blank in the head with one of her optical drones when he was about to kiss Houki, as well as maybe causing a "flesh wound" as payback against Ichika. At the end of Volume 2, when Laura kissed Ichika, Cecilia attempted to snipe Ichika when he was trying to escape. 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' Her knowledge of IS is suggested to be high, as she was able to score high on an aptitude test at a very young age, thus earning the government's attention and gaining her a personal IS, Blue Tears. Having received military training, Cecilia is a highly-skilled fighter both armed and unarmed. She specializes in sniping and shooting, which are her main form of combat. In volume 11, she is shown to be also a skilled fencer, being able to hold her own against Chelsea before needing to strip herself to her underwear to increase her chances. As an A-Rank pilot, her skills are top-notch, being able to handle opponents by overwhelming them and avoiding attacks that can knock others down, although her overconfidence can sometimes undermine her skills and make her susceptible to certain attack styles that can be avoidable. In Volume 5, she considers herself to be the weakest among the girls as well as Ichika, since she's the only one who should've lost to Ichika (only winning by a technicality the first time). Also, due to the nature of her unit (Blue Tears being able to attack multiple enemies without support from another IS), she does not know much about group formations and strategies. Later, in the light novel, she learned to bend her laser beams at certain angles to give her an edge. Outside of combat, Cecilia is skilled in other areas. She is said to be good at playing the violin and piano. She is also a skilled tennis player, being able to win the tournament held by the tennis club at the IS AcademyLN Volume 6 Ch 3. She was originally terrible when it came to cooking due to her not following the recipe and adding the wrong ingredients. Later in the light novel, she started following the recipe after eating a dish she made on her own and one where she followed Chelsea instruction, allowing her to finally properly cook a dishLN Volume 9 Ch 1. However, she still sometimes experiments with her cookingLN Volume 9 Ch 3. 'History' Her mother was a prominent member of her family, being very active not only inside the house, but among society as well. Being quite an influential character even before the introduction of the IS, she became even more active after the event. Despite her strict teaching, Cecilia looked up to her greatly. Cecilia's father, on the contrary, was an insignificant person and had virtually no active role, both inside and outside the house. He had a spoiled upbringing, thus giving problems to his wife. As such, Cecilia grew up viewing her father as the exact opposite of the role model for a perfect man - a man she should marry (which has been problematic ever since the introduction of the IS). When they died in a train accident (something that confused her, as this was the first time they were together), she was thrown head-first into a squabble over her family's fortune, since there were many who wished to take it from her. Cecilia later discovered the "accident" was a set-up to cause her parents death after they committed treason, having secretly obtained an IS core from Phantom Task and implanted it in ExiaLN Volume 11 Epilogue. To avoid ceding her family fortune, she studied everything that could help her protect it. When she scored highest in the IS aptitude test, the government, for the sake of national preservation, presented her with an offer: they would help her protect her family's fortune, in exchange for becoming the IS Representative Candidate of England. As such, in order to master operation data and battle experience in order to handle Blue Tears, she transferred to the IS Academy. 'Plot Synopsis' 'Episode 1: "My Classmates are All Girls"' Cecilia is introduced to the series as an English girl with long blonde hair and a classmate of Ichika Orimura. During recess, while Ichika's daydreaming, Cecilia Alcott comes to talk to him. Much to her surprise and irritation, Ichika doesn't know anything about her. Cecilia then starts explaining about an IS Representative Candidate and boasting about how elite she is. Upon hearing that Ichika has also defeated an instructor at the entrance exam, Cecilia starts to get wild, but the bell rings, announcing the end of recess. The next morning in the classroom, Chifuyu tells everybody to vote for a Class Representative for the Inter-class Tournament in two weeks. Two girls nominate Ichika, much to his surprise. Suddenly, Cecilia protests and says it's humiliating to have a man as a Class Rep. She then challenges Ichika to a duel. When he asks about how much of a handicap he should give her, the whole class laughs. Chifuyu finally approves the duel and books it for next Monday in Arena 3. 'Episode 2: "Class Representative Runoff!"' Ichika is told by Chifuyu that he will be provided with his own personal IS for his match against Cecilia, a rarity since there are only 467 IS Cores that were created by Tabane Shinonono before she disappeared. Relieved, Cecilia says it wouldn't be fair if she fought with her personal unit and if Ichika were stuck with a training one. A classmate then asks Chifuyu if Dr. Shinonono is related to Houki, which the teacher answers that they are sisters. As the whole class is shocked and starts bombing Houki with questions, the latter snaps back by saying that Tabane has nothing to with her and that she has nothing to tell the class about her sister. One week later, in the battle arena's waiting room, while Ichika and Houki are arguing about the past week's kendo training, Maya announces to them that Ichika's IS has arrived, the Byakushiki. She then explains the IS's Absolute Barrier system, which puts the IS pilot's safety at first priority. Upon touching the Byakushiki, Ichika gets the same feeling of "understanding the machine without studying it" as he did during the IS entrance exam. He then flies out to the arena. Cecilia is waiting for him in the air with her Blue Tears, saying that if he apologizes now, she might consider forgiving him, but he refuses. As Ichika's shield is being destroyed by Cecilia's sniper, he takes off a blade and makes his way towards his opponent, all while dodging her snipers. While they're fighting, Maya comments on how amazing Ichika can operate an IS even if it's his first time. When Chifuyu states that Ichika's habit of clenching his left-hand means he'll make simple mistakes, Maya comments on Chifuyu's observation as an older sister. When Cecilia tricks Ichika that she has more than 4 weapons and fires 2 bombs, he is unable to dodge and gets hit. Everyone gets worried, but Chifuyu says that he got saved by his unit. Everyone gets shocked to see Ichika's IS in another form, the 1st Shift. While Cecilia is surprised that he's been fighting with the default settings the whole time, Ichika discovers his weapon, the Yukihira Type 2, the same sword his sister Chifuyu used. Praising his sister, Ichika decides that it's time to stop being the one who gets protected and that from now one, he'll be the one protecting his family. As he easily dodges and cuts down Cecilia's bombs and is on the verge of striking her, the match announcer declares Cecilia the winner, much to everybody's surprise. After the match, while Cecilia's taking a shower in her dorm, she feels weird even though she won the battle. She starts blushing as she thinks of Ichika. [[Episode 3|'Episode 3: "The Transfer Student is my Second Childhood Friend"']] [[Episode 4|'Episode 4: "Showdown! The Class League Match"']] [[Episode 5|'Episode 5: "Boy Meets Boy"']] [[Episode 6|'Episode 6: "My Roommate is a Young, Blonde Nobleman"']] [[Episode 7|'Episode 7: "Blue Days ~ Red Switch"']] 'Episode 8: "Find Out My Mind"' Cecilia and Lingyin] are in the crowd to watch the long awaited battle. The fight has started and Ichika immediately strikes first at Laura, but is stopped by her AIC. As Laura prepares to shoot Ichika while he's paralyzed, Charles appears behind Ichika and counter-attacks Laura with her Rapid Switch, but Houki interferes, stating that she won't have them forget about her. Laura feels that Houki is in her way, so she uses her tentacles to remove her out of her business against the boys. While Ichika and Laura fight, Charles defeats Houki first and resumes his battle against Laura. During the fight, they discover the AIC's weakness: Laura can only focus on stopping one enemy per time. They then use different "sacrifice-and-attack" combos to slowly defeat her. Ichika gets his energy shield exhausted and Laura takes advantage of this to pin him to the ground, but Charles keeps protecting him with his Ignition Boost, stating that it's the first time he's using it. Charles then uses his Shield Pierce weapon to brutally punch Laura's shield multiple times and exhausting her armor. Laura, fainting, is suddenly consumed by her IS and transforms into a large dark mech that matches Chifuyu's fighting style. Angry about this, Ichika decides to fight against it, but Houki holds him back, telling him that he doesn't have to do anything and the matter will be resolved by the instructors troop. Ichika still refuses and Charles offers him enough energy to manifest his sword, making him promise that if he loses, he'll have to wear a female uniform to school starting the next day, embarrassing Ichika and Houki. After Ichika gets enough energy, he cuts through the mech and saves Laura. The next day, Charles introduces himself to the class under the name of "Charlotte" Dunois, revealing that he is actually a girl and shocking the whole classl. As everyone knew Ichika and Charlotte used the Boys' Bath the night before, Lingyin charged into the class with her IS to attack Ichika, probably jealous that he bathed with another girl instead of her, but is stopped by Laura's AIC. Ichika thanks her, but is suddenly grabbed by Laura as she kissed him in front of the whole class, shocking Cecilia, Lingyin, Houki, and all of the girls. Laura then states that Ichika will be her "bride", stating that it is final and she won't hear any objections from him. Ichika and the girls are once again shocked. 'Episode 9: "Ocean's Eleven!"' Cecilia and Lingyin, along with Laura, stalk Ichika and Charlotte through the shopping mall to learn about their relationship. While looking for Charlotte and Ichika, who have disappeared into a swimsuits boutique, they spot Chifuyu and Maya giving them a moral lesson in the middle of the boutique about drawing the line, even as classmates. At the beach, Maya tells everybody to enjoy themselves and to return to the inn in time for dinner. When Honne asks Ichika to play volleyball with her, Lingyin jumps on Ichika's neck to play walking watchtower, which Ichika hates. Cecilia then arrives and asks Ichika if he had forgotten about the promise he made to her on the bus, which is to rub suntan oil on her back; he agrees desperately. Hands full of lotion, he touches Cecilia's naked back (without her bikini top attached) and she screams, saying that he must warm up his hands before he rubs suntan oil on her. Ichika then warms up his hands and rubs her back, while Cecilia enjoys the sensual massage. When Ichika's done, she asks Ichika to rub everything where her hands can't reach, including legs, thighs, and buttocks. Ichika is dumbfounded as Lingyin takes the oil and replaces him. She rubs it in a tickling manner that makes Cecilia giggle the whole time. When Lingyin rubs her buttocks, Cecilia gets up to scold Lingyin, but her open top remains on the towel, exposing her breasts. Cecilia freaks out, and Ichika glances at her exposed cleavage as he gets punched in the face by Cecilia's partial deployment IS. Later, in the water, Lingyin challenges Ichika to a swimming race to the buoy and if he loses, he'll have to treat her to shaved ice. As she swims underwater, she fakes her drowning, forcing Ichika to save her and pull her to the shore. Cecilia then proposes to walk her to the inn as she got "hurt". With the help of Shizune Takatsuki, they drag Lingyin by force towards the inn as she resists. While everyone's playing volleyball, Cecilia is seen chasing Lingyin, probably discovering that she faked her drowning just to get closer to Ichika. Lingyin runs into Chifuyu's breasts and both of them get scolded. They then have fun on the beach for rest of the day, Cecilia suntanning and Lingyin playing in the water. [[Episode 10|'Episode 10: "Thin Red Line"']] [[Episode 11|'Episode 11: "Get Ready"']] [[Episode 12|'Episode 12: "Your Name Is"']] 'OVA: "A Sextet Yearning for Love"' 'Quotes' *''"I challenge you to a duel!"'' - Cecilia to Ichika upon their first encounter (Manga Chapter 1) *''"This calls for a duel!"'' - Cecilia to Ichika upon their first encounter 'Trivia' *Her [Tears is a possible throwback to [http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ZGMF-X20A_Strike_Freedom_Gundam ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam from Gundam SEED Destiny due to a similar color scheme and weapons. The "Bits" are similar to Strike Freedom's DRAGOON System, the rocket launchers at the waist imitate Strike Freedom's waist railguns, and its long sniper rifle is a possible homage to Strike Freedom's combined Beam Rifle. *Note that Blue Tears may also be a homage to GN-002 Gundam Dynames (no optical drones/shield bits) and GN-006 Cherudim Gundam (has optical drones/shield bits) from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, due to the sniper rifle, the green jewel present on Cecilia's hairband might be homage to Dynames' Sniper Mode camera. *Blue Tears - Cherudim **Both have a sniper rifle, sniper mode camera, hidden missiles compartments and optical drones/shield bits. However, the differences are the design of the optical drone is closer to the designs of the fang weaponry in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 only lacking the ability to act as homing daggers (as in it is a missile that pierces you instead of exploding), the Cherudim Gundam does not have to be stationary to be the shield bits. *It's also possible that Blue Tears pays homage to Kira Yamato's Gundams in general, as it is stated the Blue Tears can be equipped with packs, just as the Strike Gundam could. One of the packs available for Blue Tears is also called Strike Gunner, which resembles the Gunbarrel Striker pack that can be mounted on either the Strike Gundam or the mass-produced 105 Dagger *Her cooking is very bad despite its good looks. This is not just a cliché of the English cooking skills, but also a characteristic of Himeji Mizuki from Baka to Test to Shokanjuu. *Her character is reminiscent of Ayaka Yukihiro from Mahou Sensei Negima and Saber from Fate/Stay Night, also she little bit like Atago from Kantai Collection. *As seen in Volume 8, Cecilia thinks herself that she is where she's the CEO of her family company and Ichika is her personal butler, childhood friend, and future marriage partner. Sign of this can be seen by how she always tries to get Ichika to serve her. *She has a similar appearance to Urataros * She makes a cameo alongside Lingyin in the Kampfer manga.Kampfer, chapter 34 * She makes a cameo alongside Charlotte in Maken ki chapter 60 * Cecilia's birthday is confirmed to be December 24 in volume 11. References Category:IS Academy Students Category:IS Cadet Representative Category:IS User Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females